


Un día de felicidad

by josephine78



Category: La Femme Nikita
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josephine78/pseuds/josephine78
Summary: ¿Se han preguntado cómo sería una navidad en la fría y mortal Sección Uno? ¿No?. Pues yo sí  y quise compartir con ustedes esta historia que escribí pensando en eso.





	Un día de felicidad

**Author's Note:**

> Facfic que escribí en el 2002 en Fanfiction.net pero hasta hoy publico aquí. Ya no pertenezco a este fandom pero siempre será muy querido para mí. Después de la serie hice uno de varios capítulos que continúan la historia y podrá ser encontrado en mi perfil.

**Un día de felicidad**

_Por Josephine78_

Árbol, Esferas, luces, regalos... ¿regalos? Sí, definitivamente todo eso tenía en su lista de compras Nikita la mañana a la víspera de la Navidad.

Para ella era como si fuera la primera navidad que disfruta en toda su vida. Primero porque su madre siempre agarraba de pretexto las fiestas navideñas para tomar más alcohol que de costumbre.

De niña Nikita pensaba que golpes y gritos era todo lo que esas fechas le traían a su vida. Para ella no había regalos, buenos deseos y comida sabrosa. Simplemente era un día negro en su vida y nada más.

Y en segundo lugar, desde que llegó a la Sección tampoco había pensado en celebrar la Navidad. Era un lugar frío y sin corazón; ¿qué caso tenía celebrar el nacimiento de alguien que no la había liberado de ese mundo asesino y fatal?

Madeline y Paul se esforzaban por recordarle el poco futuro que tenía y el ser emotiva en esos días no tenía cabida en su ahora estilo de vida.

Sin embargo, ahora todo era distinto de alguna manera. El amor le hace eso a las personas. Y Nikita amaba tanto a Michael que a veces sentía que podía dejar de respirar sin importarle el mañana. Su sola presencia hacía que valiera la pena tantos años de martirio dentro de la Sección.

Hacía ya 6 meses desde que Michael la había salvado del Proceso Gelman. Llevaban una relación más estable y exclusiva... siempre y cuando Operaciones o Madeline no intervinieran en ella.

Michael la amaba. De eso ya no le cabía duda. Se había revelado ante la Sección completa con tal de traerla de vuelta, y lo amaba más por eso.

La noche anterior se había comportado muy dulce. Habían ido a cenar a su restaurante favorito y después fueron al departamento de él.

Nikita había estado ahí en pocas ocasiones pero el hecho de que él quisiera llevarla significaba mucho para ella.

En el lugar, Michael encendió unas velas, se sentó en el sillón con ella y sorprendentemente pasó casi dos horas tocando el Cello. Sus manos eran muy diestras en el instrumento (aunque eso ella ya lo sabía pues había comprobado sus habilidades cuando esa mismas manos estaban en su cuerpo)

No dijeron más en esa noche... no hacía falta, la conexión entre ellos se estrechaba más cada día. Habían sido creados el uno para el otro.

Eso sí, la ternura mostrada por Michael sólo se dejaba ver cuando estaban solos porque dentro de la Sección o en las misiones él seguía teniendo esa misma cara fría y sin expresión como si ella no existiera.

Al principio a Nikita la descontrolaba pero se fue acostumbrando. Si quería tener una relación con Michael ... tenía que ser bajo las reglas de la Sección. Ese era el precio.

Nikita se detuvo en una de las tiendas de la esquina de la calle principal de la ciudad. Llevaba un abrigo blanco largo con una bufanda azul alrededor del cuello. Hacía mucho frío pues nevaba constantemente y sujetaba su abrigo fuertemente con las manos.

La tienda era de regalos pero por más que recorrió las vitrinas no encontró nada que le gustara para regalarle a Michael. Walter era sencillo de predecir, su regalo ya se lo había comprado desde la semana pasada. Birkoff también era pan comido pero su regalo a penas había llegado esa mañana ya que era por envío.

Pero Michael era impredecible. Francamente Nikita no tenía idea de qué regalarle... es más, ni siquiera sabía si a él le gustaba que le obsequiaran cosas. Michael nunca ha sido sentimental con ella y jamás le había preguntado si él suele celebrar la navidad ... pero algo le decía que no.

De pronto Nikita recordó algo que casi había olvidado. Si celebraba la Navidad, Michael posiblemente recordaría a Adam y Elena. Las navidades pasadas con su hijo deben ahora ser un recuerdo doloroso para él. Ahora Nikita estaba dudando de que celebrar la navidad fuera una buena idea.

Por su parte Michael se encontraba en una joyería. Quería comprarle a Nikita un dije. La última vez que la vio viendo una revista de joyas se dio cuanta que sus ojos contemplaban de manera absorta un dije en especial y quería sorprenderla.

Los últimos meses habían sido una nueva forma de vivir para Michael. Ni siquiera con Simone había conseguido sentirse en tanta paz y compañía. Nikita había cerrado muchas heridas y lograba cada día poner sentido a su vida.

Michael sonrió momentáneamente. Recordaba como todas las mañanas él se despertaba primero y todo para ver a Nikita mientras dormía.

Era tan inocente y vulnerable ahí acostada. Aferrada a su pecho como si él se fuera a marchar en cualquier momento. El calor de su cuerpo era una cobija para Michael. Una hermosa cobija de la que nunca quería librarse.

Para él Nikita ahora era su familia, o al menos así lo sentía. Las navidades que había pasado con Adam y Elena eran bonitas y cálidas pero nunca llenas de felicidad y amor. El fantasma de la Sección, y de la mentira que vivía, siempre lo perseguía.

En cambio Nikita lo conocía, amaba en él al verdadero hombre y no a la farsa, eso hacía que se sintiera como en casa.

El vendedor se acercó hasta Michael y puso el dije delante suyo.

\- ¿Es el que desea, señor?

\- Sí, gracias.

\- Es muy caro, quizás le convendría otra joya.

\- No importa el precio. – Dijo Michael sacando su tarjeta de crédito.

Mientras el vendedor cargaba el obsequio a la tarjeta proporcionada, Michael se acercó a una de las vitrinas que había en la tienda y donde la mayoría de las joyas eran anillos de compromiso.

Una leve punzada en el pecho lo volvió a la realidad. Ahí estaba él comprando un regalo para la mujer que amaba pero el regalo que más deseaba entregarle no podría comprárselo nunca. Después de lo de Simone le había quedado claro que un matrimonio dentro de la Sección era como cometer suicidio. Aunque ese suicidio era lo que él más deseaba.

Mientras tanto, Nikita llegó a su casa y comenzó a decorar el árbol de Navidad. Las esferas que había comprado eran bastante raras como el resto de su departamento y sabía que Michael lo iba a notar a penas llegara.

Las horas se le fueron volando y cuando volteó a la ventana, vio que aunque todavía nevaba, ya no era con la misma fuerza. Decidió dejar de poner el árbol por un momento pues debía ir a la Sección y ya era bastante tarde. Ese día no quería tener problemas con Madeline o Paul. Estaba muy alegre para eso.

Al llegar a la Sección entró a la oficina de Michael pero ésta se encontraba vacía. Y francamente no tenía idea de en dónde podía él encontrarse. Ninguna misión estaba pendiente. Talvez había tenido que salir de urgencia por algún contratiempo en otras misiones, o quizás estaba con Operaciones.

Se dirigió a donde se encontraba Walter y con una gran sonrisa en la boca le dijo:

\- Hola Walter...¿ listo para esta noche?

Walter no sabía a que se refería la radiante mujer delante de él y se limitó a hacer un gesto de confusión.

\- Sí Walter. Hoy es noche buena,¿ listo para celebrar la navidad?

\- No he planeado nada, Nikita. Llevo demasiados años aquí como para creer en esas cosas.

\- Pensé que de todos eras el que conservaba el espíritu navideño dentro, Walter.

\- Al principio sí... pero después es muy deprimente darte cuenta que tu único propósito de año nuevo es permanecer vivo. A otra cosa no puedes aspirar.

Nikita lo observó detenidamente. La tristeza de Walter era casi palpable pero las esperanzas todavía se veían reflejadas en su rostro. Así que aunque no le había preguntado a Michael, dijo:

\- ¿Quieres venir a cenar conmigo? ... No cocino muy bien pero Michael es un experto en la cocina. Te lo aseguro.

Walter se quedó mudo por completo.

\- Pero Sugar – dijo después – no creo que a Michael le parezca muy buena idea... yo ...

\- Nada. Nada. Déjame a mi lidiar con eso. Ya veré como me las arreglo.

Nikita lo tomo de los hombros y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

\- Para mi eres como un padre Walter. Y nada me haría más feliz que pasar la Navidad con mi familia.

Una lágrima quería escapar de los ojos del hombre ahí parado. Su Sugar le había hecho el regalo más hermoso... llamarlo papá.

Luego de ponerse de acuerdo con Walter sobre la hora y el lugar se dirigió a la estación de Birkoff. El joven se encontraba como siempre ensimismado en la computadora.

\- Hola... ¿estás muy ocupado?

\- No, para nada.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer esta noche? ¿Tienes planes?

\- Mmmmm no lo creo. Desde lo de Gail no he querido salir mucho. Además la noche va a estar muy fría.

\- ¿Qué te parece si cenas conmigo, Michael y Walter en mi casa?

Una gran "O" se formó en la boca de Birkoff. No podía creer que Michael aceptara pasar la navidad acompañado de más personas que Nikita. Y como si ella pudiera leer lo que pensaba dijo:

\- Por Michael no te preocupes. ¿Aceptas?

\- Si él no tiene problemas entonces yo tampoco. – dijo el joven con cierta incredulidad. Estar al lado de Michael siempre le ponía algo nervioso. La escasez de palabras de ese hombre era realmente enervante a veces.

\- Bueno entonces nos vemos en mi casa a las 8 de la noche... aahhh y trae una botella de vino. Ok?

Nikita no espero la respuesta de Birkoff, se dio la vuelta e inmediatamente después de dirigió a la oficina de Michael. Desde la mañana no lo veía y estaba empezando a preocuparse.

Pero algo comenzaba a preocuparle más que la ausencia de Michael... ¿cómo iba a decirle exactamente que la noche no la iban a pasar solos? Debía pensar rápido una buena excusa porque Michael ya estaba sentado en su oficina cuando ella abrió la puerta...

\- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?. – la voz de Nikita era casi inaudible. Su cara reflejaba una intensa preocupación y Michael comenzó a alarmarse.

\- Siéntate.

Michael se apresuró a deshabilitar la vigilancia en la habitación y mirándola a los ojos dijo:

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí es sólo que quería...

\- Nikita ¿qué pasa?

El semblante serio de Michael sólo logró ponerla más nerviosa. Nikita nunca le había tenido miedo a Michael, eso jamás. Simplemente ahora no quería que pensara que ella quería forzarlo a un tipo de relación que él claramente no quería. Michael nunca había sido de los hombres que disfrutan estar rodeados de gente, Nikita lo conocía bien. La Sección se había encargado de mantenerlo siempre en soledad y para alguien tan acostumbrado a ese estilo de vida ya no resultaba atractivo que otra persona lo obligara a asistir a una cena con varias personas. Al contrario... tal vez resultaría hasta ofensivo en su caso.

Con todo el valor que tuvo, Nikita tomó la mano de Michael que estaba apoyada sobre el escritorio y comenzó a acariciarla. Era tan suave y tan masculina a la vez que por un momento permaneció contemplando como sus dedos se entrelazaban.

Por un momento Michael pensó que el motivo por el que estaba ella ahí era algo relacionado a su relación y no a lo que había supuesto en un principio.

\- No quieres que pasemos esta noche juntos... ¿es eso?

Nikita volteó rápidamente a verlo. Sus palabras habían sido casi un susurro pero dolían igual a como si las hubiera gritado.

\- No. Michael no es eso. Lo sabes. Esta sería la primera Navidad que pasamos juntos, pero... es que...no creo que te agrade mucho lo que acabo de hacer.

Michael la miró contemplativamente. Nikita era a veces como una niña para él. Su inocencia y picardía eran todavía lo que iluminaba a la Sección y esperaba que nunca perdiera esa luz; aunque las cotidianas traiciones y manipulaciones del lugar la orillaran a todo lo contrario.

\- ¿Qué te preocupa?... ¿Qué Walter y Birkoff vayan a cenar con nosotros?, o ¿es otra cosa?

\- Pe...pero... ¿cómo...

\- Momentos antes de que llegaras aquí, Walter me llamó por el intercomunicador y me lo dijo. Quiso ahorrarte los problemas diciéndome que no iba a aceptar por no perturbarme a mí.

Nikita seguía sorprendida pero comprendía que Walter hubiera hecho eso. Era típico de él, siempre protegiendo a su pequeña.

\- Lo lamento es sólo que de verdad quería que ellos fueran. No volverá a suceder. La próxima vez hablaré antes contigo.

Cuando Nikita iba a soltar la mano de Michael para levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta, fue sujetada con más fuerza pero con una ternura tal que casi podía palparla.

\- Nunca te disculpes conmigo. Ya no. Y nunca te disculpes de tus sueños. Sé lo importante que son para ti y me encantará cenar con ellos.

La alegría que sentía Nikita era tan grande que tenía ganas de abrazarlo y gritar de emoción. El amor de ese hombre nunca lo iba a comprender. Él era capaz de hacer lo que fuera por ella y aunque en otras ocasiones ya se lo había demostrado, aún le seguía asombrando.

Pero después de todo ¿cómo no le iba a asombrar si durante muchos años Michael sólo se limitaba a herirla, traicionarla, manipularla y negarle siempre que sentía algo más por ella? Nikita tuvo que aprender a vivir con esa parte del hombre que amaba, pero esto no quería decir que había olvidado por completo el pasado. Aún dolían algunas heridas que nunca cerraron del todo; y el hecho de escuchar lo mucho que la amaba en momentos así era siempre emotivo para ella. Aunque las palabras exactas nunca llegaran, sabía que la adoraba como ella a él.

Nikita sabía que la efusividad no era adecuada en la Sección así que muy discretamente se acercó a Michael y le dio un breve beso lleno de todo el amor y felicidad que en ese momento sentía. Sin embargo para su sorpresa, él fue el que ahora la sujeto suavemente del cuello y la atrajo de nuevo a sus labios. Su dulce boca permaneció adherida a la suya por poco más de un minuto.

Después de salir de la oficina de Michael, y de haberse reportado a rendir el último informe del día. Nikita salió de la Sección en busca de los víveres para la cena. Quería que esa noche fuera especial. El hombre que amaba y los que consideraba su familia iban a estar junto a ella. Por fin sabría el verdadero significado de la Navidad.

Cuando Nikita salió de la tienda y caminaba hacia su casa, un auto se detuvo delante de ella y cuatro sujetos bajaron armados. La subieron al auto a punta de pistola mientras la bolsa con los víveres quedaba en el piso, al igual que las esperanzas de Nikita de tener una noche feliz y tranquila.

Un par de horas después, Michael llegó al departamento de Nikita y recorrió con la vista cada detalle en él. Ella no había llegado y se podía notar en el gran silencio que invadía al lugar. El remordimiento de hacerle ahora esto a Nikita dolía y mucho. Sabía que ella esperaba ese día con ilusión, pero estaba decidido y ya era muy tarde para cambiar de estrategia. Ella sufriría pero al final comprendería las cosas.

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza despertó a Nikita. Al parecer la habían drogado poco después de subirla al automóvil. Lo primero que hizo al abrir lo ojos fue observar con cuidado el lugar donde se encontraba; pero para su sorpresa no era una celda o pocilga como siempre sino todo lo contrario.

Se encontraba en una gran habitación con detalles modernistas en su decorado. Las grandes cortinas que cubrían las ventanas eran muy gruesas y eso limitaba la luz que llegaba al cuarto. Algunas formas aún no quedaban claras para ella, en parte por las drogas que todavía estaban en su sistema.

Quiso levantarse pero estaba sujetada a la cama por unas esposas. Sus muñecas dolían pero no estaban tan lastimadas como pensaba estarían.

Un hombre alto y robusto entró en ese momento a la habitación. La miraba extrañamente pero esto no impaciento a Nikita, quién por su entrenamiento no mostraba emoción alguna.

\- Te voy a quitar las esposas pero no te atrevas a atacarme. Esto no es lo que parece. Después alguien vendrá a explicarte.

El sujeto liberó a Nikita y ésta inmediatamente talló sus muñecas para darles consuelo. Pronto volvió a quedarse sola y un pensamiento la invadió: Ya no tendría la navidad que ella estaba deseando. Jamás.

Al mismo tiempo que Nikita sufría con todos eso sueños rotos dentro de la habitación, el sujeto se dirigió al despacho principal de la casa donde casi todo estaba a oscuras.

\- ¿Cuándo vas a hablar con ella, Michael?

\- Cuando se tranquilice y no intente escapar. Mientras tanto cuídala pero si intenta irse, ponle sedantes.

Michael se quedó pensativo mirando hacia un cuadro en la pared. Una bella mujer estaba retratada en colores rojos y cafés. Las pinceladas eran burdas pero con estilo.

\- No te preocupes más, Eva. Tú hija alcanzará lo que más desea... su libertad.

Tres días habían pasado desde que Nikita fue secuestrada. Ya no habían vuelto a amarrarla pero no le era permitido abandonar la habitación donde dormía.

La trataban con mucha cortesía como si ella fuera la dueña de la casa o una invitada muy especial; pero a la vez la poca hostilidad que podía palpar era algo nuevo y extraño para ella. Así que a la cuarta noche decidió investigar.

Sigilosamente abrió la puerta de la recámara y salió sin hacer ruido. Al parecer los guardias habían abandonado momentáneamente sus puestos, pero pronto volverían sin lugar a dudas.

Nikita se apresuró a bajar las escaleras. El resto de la casa era muy parecido a la habitación inicial, la elegancia con la que estaba decorada resaltaba en cada rincón.

Junto a la sala encontró lo que parecía la puerta de un estudio, así que se acercó a ella para ver que podía encontrar adentro. Pero al escuchó el murmullo de dos voces masculinas.

Se acercó lo necesario a la puerta entreabierta del estudio y sus ojos y oídos no podían acabar de asimilar lo que estaba presenciando.

\- Esto necesita terminar hoy mismo o mañana temprano, Michael. No podemos seguir reteniéndola aquí. Pronto la encontrarán y se complicarán más las cosas. – dijo el hombre sentado del otro lado del escritorio.

\- Será mañana a primera hora. Hoy ya es muy noche para arriesgarnos a hacer algo sin planearlo a la perfección. La muerte de Nikita será sencilla y pura. Su cadáver aparecerá en uno de los canales de París como lo habíamos planeado.

Terminando de decir ésto, Michael se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la ventana. Nikita volvió a esconderse mientras el otro sujeto salía y desaparecía en la oscuridad del resto de la casa.

Ahora Michael estaba solo. Nikita lo observaba detrás de la puerta con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. El hombre que amaba la iba a asesinar. Todo era una trampa. Siempre lo había sido, nunca la había amado y muy tarde lo había descubierto.

Pero ¿cómo podía el fingir todas las noches que pasaban juntos? Cuando sus labios estaban juntos, ella podía casi jurar que él la amaba. Podía jurar que sus manos tibias la tocaban con la misma pasión y ternura que un hombre completamente enamorado.

Sin embargo ahora eso no importaba. La traición estaba hecha, el amor nunca valió para él. Era el mismo Michael de años atrás.

Una rabia incontrolable invadió de pronto a Nikita. Del dolor que sentía ya no quedaba gran cosa, sólo una pregunta que la orilló entrar por completo al estudio.

\- ¿Por qué no jalas de una buena vez el gatillo, mi amor? – Dijo Nikita.

Michael se volvió a ella sin la más mínima expresión en su cara. La inexpresividad de ese hombre era ahora para ella la peor de las armas.

\- Vamos. Ten el valor de matarme aquí. De frente – Nikita tomó la mano de Michael y la colocó en su pecho, sobre su corazón. – Aquí Michael, dispara donde te encuentras, donde también pensaba me encontraba yo en ti. Sólo hazlo... Vamos!, dispara!.

Los ahora gritos de Nikita lograron desarmar a aquel hombre sin semblante. Sus verdes ojos mostraban un leve dolor, cómo si le hubiera herido con sus palabras.

Michael no resistió más y le acarició la mejilla con la otra mano, pero Nikita al sentir su roce, automáticamente se apartó de él.

\- ¿Te gustó?... ¿Disfrutaste burlarte una vez más de mí Michael?

Esta vez Nikita se encontraba llorando libremente. Su cara estaba casi roja del coraje y sus mejillas húmedas como cuando niña.

La navidad que había pensado tener con Michael, Walter y Birkoff estaba en el pasado. Los sueños que había construido esa mañana de navidad fueron rotos más rápido de lo que pensó.

Pero no sólo dolía el pensar que Michael nunca la había amado, sino el hecho de que fuera él mismo quién la ejecutara, quién pusiera final a su vida.

Esa mañana estaba tan llena de sueños, tan ilusionada con la relación estable que llevaba con él. Pero no. Debió haberlo sabido siempre; en la Sección nadie puede ser realmente feliz. La navidad no existe.

Michael mientras tanto la miraba con esos ojos que noches atrás recorrían su cuerpo. La mujer que amaba pensaba de nuevo que la había traicionado... pero no era así. Al contrario, su felicidad era lo que más le importaba.

Verla ahí, con todo ese dolor escrito en su cara era casi insoportable.

\- Nikita... vamos a hablar.

\- ¿Hablar?... pensé que eso no hacía falta. Todo está muy claro.

En ese momento, Nikita posó sus ojos en el retrato de la mujer frente a ella. Un sentimiento de reconocimiento fluyó por sus ojos, ella la conocía.

\- ¿Qué hace aquí esa pintura?... Ella era amiga de mi madre. Creo haberla visto tres o cuatro veces cuando niña.

\- En efecto. Ella era amiga de la señora Wirth. Pero no era amiga de tu madre... ella "era" tu verdadera madre, Nikita.

Los sentidos se le nublaron por un momento y las palabras de Michael parecía ahora lejanas y sin sentido.

\- No sé de que hablas. Mi madre es Roberta, no esa señora ahí retratada. ¿Estás loco o es un juego más para manipularme Michael?

\- Es la verdad. Tú madre te entregó a Roberta siendo una recién nacida... creciste con la madre equivocada.

Nikita se negaba a aceptar lo que estaba escuchando. No podía haber vivido con la madre equivocada. Roberta debía... no... tenía que ser su madre.

Tantos años soportando los golpes, los maltratos, los hombres de su madre, para que ahora resultase que todo fue innecesario; que nunca tuvo que pasar por eso, que el destino se había encargado de hacerla sufrir sin motivo.

\- ¿Cómo sabes esto? – dijo Nikita volteándolo a ver directamente a los ojos. - Acaso trabajas para ella. Se ve una mujer distinguida, educada... y si conoces esta historia y ésta es su casa... entonces debes trabajar para ella. O peor aún... ¿eres su amante?

Las palabras de Nikita dolían pero sabía que en esos momentos ella estaba en todo su derecho.

\- Eso no importa en este momento, Nikita. Lo que debe importarte es lo que acabas de escuchar en esta habitación hace unos instantes. No te voy a asesinar como piensas...- dijo Michael mirando la incredulidad en el rostro de su amada - simplemente para la Sección aparecerás muerta...a partir de ahora ... a partir de ahora eres libre.

Decir ésto no fue nada fácil para Michael. Sabía que la libertad de ella significaba nunca más volver a verla y el sólo hecho de pensarlo dolía demasiado.

\- ¿Libre?... ¿Crees de verdad que eso es cierto?... Por favor Michael ¿de qué diablos estás hablando?

Nikita se negaba a aceptar las palabras de Michael. Al entrar a la habitación toda su furia estaba depositada en la traición de la que había sido objeto, pero ahora era distinto. Saber que no era hija de Roberta era algo con lo que no contaba, sus sentimientos estaban sumamente confundidos ante el retrato de aquella mujer.

Muchas veces se preguntó por qué su madre tenía el cabello castaño y ella rubio. Según Roberta, Nikita lo había heredado de su padre pero ahora se daba cuenta de que ésto distaba mucho de la realidad.

\- Un cadáver con tus características y ADN será encontrado por la Sección. Tu secuestro fue causa de un plan que he llevado a cabo por años.

\- ¿Quieres decir que desde que entré en la Sección tú conocías a mi madre?

Nikita observó como Michael se dirigía de nuevo a la ventana, lo cual indicaba que ya no tenía el valor de mirarla a los ojos.

\- Conocí a tu madre cuando Simone y yo nos casamos. Al parecer me había estado vigilando de tiempo atrás y necesitaba mi ayuda. Eva era una mujer muy interesante y con mucha astucia... era hermana de Adrian.

Una sensación extraña recorrió el cuerpo de Nikita. Saber que Adrian era su tía sobrepasaba lo que esperaba escuchar pero quería saber más.

\- ¿Cómo supiste de mí entonces?

\- Operaciones quería asesinarte... eras una distracción para Eva y aunque Adrian trató de ponerle un alto, Paul simplemente lo tomó como un reto más. Te quería muerta... fue cuando Eva habló conmigo y me ordenó que te trajera a la Sección.

\- Así que todos estos años fueron una farsa. Sabías que yo era inocente...tú asesinaste a ese policía y me trajiste a este infierno.

La voz de Nikita era cada vez más áspera. Sus palabras estaban llenas de un resentimiento guardado tiempo atrás. Michael podía notar como el amor que ella le tenía se iba aletargando con cada revelación que salía de su boca. Desafortunadamente debía conocer el resto de la verdad.

\- Eva sabía que tus esperanzas de vivir se incrementaban más dentro de la Sección que afuera. Paul te hubiera asesinado fácilmente de haberte dejado continuar en libertad. Una vez que tu entrenamiento acabó, Eva murió de un infarto al miocardio. Ella realmente te amaba Nikita, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de decírtelo en persona.

Muerta... su madre estaba muerta y curiosamente ella no sentía nada más que simple curiosidad, después de todo hace tan sólo unos minutos que se había enterado de su existencia.

En el fondo Roberta siempre seguiría siendo su madre aunque lo vivido a su lado no era nada digno de recordar. Sin embargo, también sentía algo de pena por aquella mujer.

Su madre sin duda debió amarla lo suficiente como para ponerse en contra de la Sección completa y engañarlos así. Pero ahora una pregunta más importante rondaba por su cabeza.

\- ¿Alguna vez me quisiste?

Michael quién todavía se encontraba dándole la espalda, sólo cerró los ojos. El dolor de que ella creyera su amor como parte de la mentira, era demasiado y no podía dejarla ir sin antes revelarle sus sentimientos.

\- Te amé desde el primer momento... y te amaré aún después de que te vayas. Nada de eso fue mentira, Nikita. Nada.

Un sentimiento cálido y conocido invadió de nuevo su corazón. Nikita no podía creer que por primera vez lo escuchaba confesar abiertamente que la amaba.

Todavía seguía muy lastimada por el engaño durante todos esos años, pero lo adoraba y no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a él aún.

\- Ven conmigo entonces.

\- No puedo. Debo volver o sino sospecharían instantáneamente. El plan debe seguir su curso.

Nikita avanzó hasta la ventana y tomó su mano logrando que Michael volteara a verla. Estaban tan cerca que cualquiera que entrara en ese momento a la habitación sabría que no debía interrumpir.

Sus alientos eran casi uno sólo y las palabras que necesitaban decir los unía cada vez más. Su amor siempre sobrepasaba cualquier traición o plan maquiavélico.

Michael quería besarla y nunca dejarla ir, pero sabía también que la libertad a veces era más importante que el amor y a la larga ella le hubiera el no dejarla ir.

\- Comprendo lo que me has revelado, Michael. Sé que estoy furiosa y no se me va a olvidar en un buen tiempo pero también estoy consiente de que eres el amor de mi vida y no pienso abandonarte en este lugar. No me pidas eso.

\- Ya todo está hecho. Debes irte. - Michael intentó soltarse de su mano pero Nikita la sostuvo con más fuerza. ¿Por qué no entendía lo difícil que era para él dejarla ir?, ¿Por qué razón no lo odiaba? Hubiera sido más fácil decirle adiós sabiendo que no trataría de retenerlo, de animarlo a ir con ella. ¿A caso no comprendía? - Suéltame Nikita, debo arreglar los últimos detalles. Tu cadáver debe ser descubierto cuanto antes o todo será un fracaso.

\- ¿Es lo que realmente quieres Michael?...¿que te suelte y nunca me vuelvas a ver?

\- Ya todo está hecho. Serás libre, podrás empezar de nuevo. Incluso... – esto era lo más difícil de decir - Incluso podrás formar con alguien una familia... tener hijos.

\- ¿No lo entiendes? Yo no pienso formar una familia con alguien más que no seas tú. Tú vas a ser el padre de mis hijos o de lo contrario prefiero permanecer dentro de la Sección el resto de mi vida. Qué caso tiene estar libre si no estás donde perteneces... y sé que pertenezco a tu lado como tú al lado mío.

\- Nikita ...

\- No. No me obligues a irme Michael. Si me amas... no lo hagas. Prefiero un infierno contigo que una vida sin ti.

Michael podía ver el amor reflejado en los ojos de Nikita. La amaba tanto que a veces podía fundirse en ella y perderse por completo. De pronto ya no resistió más. La barrera que se había impuesto estaba siendo derrumbada con cada una de las palabras que escuchaba.

Nikita soltó su mano y lo tomó del cuello acercándolo a su boca. Un beso desesperado los alcanzó a los dos. Se conocían también que sus labios se amoldaban sin problema alguno, y se exploraban cada vez más profundamente.

Cuando rompieron el beso, los dos permanecieron callados durante unos momentos. El amor que sentían era envolvedor. Finalmente ella rompió el silencio.

\- Te amo y no pienso cambiarte por mi libertad.

\- Nikita...

\- No, Michael. Está decidido, me quedo. Tendrás que matarme si me quieres lejos.

Ninguno de los dos dijo más durante el resto de la noche. Se arregló todo para que la Sección pensara que había estado secuestrada durante un tiempo y rescatada por Michael. Nadie se enteró nunca de la verdad.

Cinco días después ya era casi año nuevo. La navidad que Nikita soñó nunca se llevó a cabo pero fue premiada con el único regalo que de verdad quería: Michael.

Poco antes de las 12 de la noche, Nikita se encontraba cenando sola en su departamento cuando tocaron a la puerta. Sabía que era él y una sonrisa se pintó en su labios.

\- Pasa - dijo mientras abría la puerta. Michael se encontraba ahí como siempre: vestido de negro, sin flores, sin nada que pudiera indicar que era un hombre enamorado pero eso ya no le molestaba, ella conocía sus sentimientos y nunca más dudaría de ellos.

Una vez que Michael entró al departamento, se dirigió al balcón y permaneció ahí hasta que ella le hizo compañía con dos copas en la mano.

\- Supongo que hay que brindar por algo... esa es la costumbre.

Michael sólo la miró y sonrió levemente. Su economía de gestos era aún su más grande característica pero nada tenía que ver con todo lo que sentía.

Sacó un pequeño paquete de la bolsa de su abrigo y se la comenzó a abrirla mientras la miraba a los ojos.

\- Nunca te di tu regalo de navidad. Pensé en aquel dije que una vez te vi contemplando y fui a la joyería donde la vendían pero al final no me pareció el regalo adecuado.

Cuando terminó de decir esto, dentro de la caja se podía ver un hermoso anillo plateado con una gema de un azul profundo. Era diminuto y muy elegante. Nikita no pudo contener el llanto y una lágrima escapó de sus ojos.

\- Michael... no podemos...

\- Lo sé... pero quiero que lo tengas. Representa todo lo que he sentido durante estos años y lo que quizás algún día podamos ser.

\- Michael...yo...

\- No digas nada, sólo acéptalo... es lo único que necesito.

Nikita asintió con la cabeza mientras Michael colocaba en su mano el hermoso anillo. Darse cuanta de que él también compartía con ella el sueño de algún día casarse y ser felices era muy conmovedor pero a la vez doloroso. Sus lágrimas esta vez no se contuvieron, la copa en su otra mano casi se resbalaba de sus dedos.

\- No llores, Nikita - dijo Michael mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la abrazaba fuertemente contra él. - Hoy es año nuevo, lo vez... el pasado queda atrás para siempre.

\- ¿Crees de verdad que algún día seremos felices?

\- No lo sé... pero siempre tendremos nuestros sueños para refugiarnos en ellos cuando no podamos más.

\- Te amo, Michael.

\- Yo también. ... Yo también.

Las doce campanadas se escuchaban a lo lejos. Con esas palabras quedó sellado un compromiso. Un sentimiento que no necesitaba más explicaciones, un deseo que ya era compartido. Una felicidad que sólo era postergada pero no olvidada.

Fin

 


End file.
